disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Magical Creature Race
'The Amazing Magical Creature Race '''is the 2nd episode of Season 9. Summary Amazed by their speed, the Disney Junior Club decide to have tag-team magical creature-running race using the powers of the best magical creature runners in the world. They pick the Magical Creature Power Suits they will be using and split into two teams: Sofia and Captain Jake against Sheriff Callie and Kwazii, with Peck as the referee. As the challenge, they have to race across the forest using their Magical Creature Powers to see which animal is the world's best runner. Plot The episode begins with the Disney Junior Club attempting to get a scan of a Electric Elk out on the prairie to help Sofia create a Electric Elk Creature Power Suit. Amazed by the Electric Elks' speed, the Captain Jake, Kwazii, and Sheriff Callie decide to have tag-team magical creature-running race using the Magical Creature Power Suits. They return to the Gup-TD and pick their discs for the race. Callie picks the lightning leopard, while Captain Jake goes with the Electric Elk (after Sofia finishes the Electric Elk Disc), Sofia goes with the Matripony, and Kwazii picks the Frostfang. Peck introduces the competitors of "Team Flash Foot"; Sofia and Captain Jake, and "Team Lightning Speed"; Kwazii and Sheriff Callie. Captain Jake activates his Electric Elk Creature Power Suit while Sheriff Callie activates her Lightning Leopard Creature Power Suit. Peck lowers the flag, and the race begins. A Electric Elk then starts running on the track, which Kwazii names Racer. Although Callie races way ahead of Captain Jake, she quickly tires out (due to the Lightning Leopard being more of a predatorial speedster than a marathoner), leading Captain Jake to race past her. Captain Jake then gets tangled by his first obstacle - a fence - in an attempt to jump over it. Racer bypasses the fence by crawling underneath it. Sheriff Callie (after deactivating her Suit) also crawls underneath the fence, reactivates her Magical Creature Power Suit, and runs away. Captain Jake gets untangled after a Bulldog head butts him out of the fence. Racer is the first racer to reach the finish line. Captain Jake is the second one to reach the finish line. He deactivates and hands his Suit to Sofia, who activates Matripony Power. Sheriff Callie comes in last, deactivates, and hands her Suit to Kwazii, who activates Frostfang Power. At first, Sofia outraces Kwazii, but because Kwazii has more stamina, he eventually races ahead of her. Once Sofia and Kwazii approach the finish line, Peck takes a picture. He declares that Team Flash Foot won. The two teams congratulate each other, and afterwards, Racer appears from the bushes. They realize that he finished the race before them and the Disney Junior Club all agree that he is the real winner of the race (scientific studies show that Electric Elk are the fastest long-distance running magical fantasy forest animal) and Kwazii hands the trophy to Racer. At sunset, the Disney Junior Club summarize the running abilities of the Electric Elk, ending the episode. Characters * Trivia * This episode is based on ''The Amazing Creature Race from Wild Kratts, only without any villains. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Sports Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Complete episodes Category:Wild Kratts Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on Peck Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 9 images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Sheriff Callie’s Wild West images Category:Callie images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Couple images Category:Season 9 episodes based on cartoons